bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Allan Poe
was a member of The Guild and his ability is Black Cat in the Rue Morgue. Appearance Poe is a young man with black hair that covers his eyes and hangs around his neck. From the few instances where his eyes are visible, he has dark circles under them. He wears a white mandarin collar button up shirt with a white loosely tied ribbon around his neck. He has a black vest under an open white suite jacket that is torn around the bottom, with tails and coloured lapels. Over that he wears a thigh length black cape held together by a chain clasp. He has a belt with a large square buckle and his pants are dark with light pinstripes. His boots have black soles, and are folded at the top and end just below the knees. He almost always has Karl on his shoulders. Personality Poe is portrayed as shy but determined. He spent six years on a plot to defeat Ranpo, showing that he will work hard at something he cares about. He often talks too quietly for others to hear, as shown in chapter 37. He seems to have a capricious mood, first appearing confident and cold when confronting Ranpo, then suddenly depressed when Ranpo didn't know who he was. He later got very excited when he believed that he had beaten Ranpo, to the point of laughing maniacally. Ability . Poe can transport readers into the setting of any novel, though it must be one they are currently reading. Background Poe is a detective from America who was beaten by Edogawa Ranpo in an investigation competition six years prior to the events of the series. The defeat lead to him withdrawing himself from his personal connections and becoming extremely secluded and depressed. However, this defeat also inspired him to take back the life that he felt Edogawa had stolen from him. He then joined The Guild and came to Japan in order to challenge him directly. Plot Poe first appears in Chapter 32, where he sent Ranpo a letter inviting him for a challenge. When Ranpo and Yosano show up, Ranpo asked who Poe is. Much to Poe's horror, Ranpo did not remember who he was. Afterwards, Poe presented Ranpo and Yosano with a novel that he wrote, telling Ranpo and Yosano that if they were able to solve the mystery behind the murders in the novel, he would tell them about the Guild's weakness. When Ranpo asked him why he would care about something so pointless, Poe said that the only thing worth admiring in the world was Ranpo, much to Ranpo's delight. Ranpo and Yosano then begin to read the novel. However, Poe used his Ability and transported Ranpo and Yosano into the setting of the novel. As time passed and it appeared that Ranpo and Yosano seem to have made no progress in solving the mystery, Poe stated that Ranpo will never be able to solve the mystery, and declared that the novel was his revenge on Ranpo. When Yosano was murdered in the novel, Poe rejoiced and said that Ranpo would be lost in his novel forever if he could not solve the mystery. However, Ranpo and Yosano immediately returned from the world of the novel afterwards, having solved the case. When Ranpo revealed the answer to the mystery, Poe was devastated. However Ranpo revealed that he still rememberd their match from six years ago, stating that that was the first time he had been pushed to such an extent by another detective. As Ranpo left, Poe told himself that he still had a lot of work to do. In Chapter 37, he appears at the Agency's party, having brought over his works for Ranpo to read after Ranpo said that he wanted to see them. In Chapter 45, Alcott approaches Poe and asks him to help solve the case of T.J. Eckleberg murdering his co-worker for her and Fitzergald. Even though Poe did not want to be involved with the Guild any longer, he agrees to help Alcott. Poe brings the information of the case to Ranpo in the form of a mystery game, asking him to solve the case. In Chapter 49, Poe assists Ranpo by writing a mystery novel where in a cast of a thousand people, half of them are murderers. Ranpo uses Poe's book to transport Chuuya and himself into the world within. There they can battle on an even playing field since the novel contains a world with no abilities. Once the two enter the novel, Poe remarks that even Ranpo would have a difficult time escaping. Trivia * In reality, Edgar Allan Poe never had a raccoon as a pet (although he had a cat that used to ride on his shoulders). This was most likely taken from The Raven (Film from 2012), where John Cusack as Poe, chose to keep a raccoon given to him. It was, of course, made up by John. http://www.indielondon.co.uk/Film-Review/the-raven-john-cusack-interview * His pet raccoon's name is Karl. * In real life, Ranpo Edogawa's name came from a Japanese pronunciation of Edgar Allan Poe. * His Ability is named after two books, like Mark Twain's is, The Black Cat and The Rue Morgue. This may be reflective of what it does - transport characters (in a story, no less) into another story. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Guild Members